


Longing For You

by N1t3sh4d3



Series: Seeds Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, F/M, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: Prompt fill: Plance as god/goddess of their element and although they're star-crossed lovers they can't really interact for very long bc fire (If going off Red Paladin Lance) burns the trees of the forest or (if Blue Paladin) drowns and washes them away.I went with Water god Lance and Forest goddess Pidge.There's also a line from a great play in there. Let me know if you catch it. ;)





	Longing For You

Oh, so you think you know about love and heartbreak? Sit a spell and listen.

 

Once the Goddess of the Forest was walking along the bank of the river and came across the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. It was the God of Water and he was just as taken with her. 

“You are the most exquisite woman I have ever seen. Who are you?” he asked her in awe. 

Frightened, she changed into a beautiful green bird and flew away. Later she chastised herself for being so easily scared and vowed to go back.

The next day she crept close to the bank of the river near a gentle waterfall. He hadn’t noticed her yet so she watched as he guided the water into a small spring and created another waterfall to feed it. Entranced, she moved closer, carelessly stepping on a twig. The noise startled him but a bright smile broke across his face at the sight of her. 

“Hello there little pigeon. Have you come to talk to me this time or will you fly away again?”

She pouted slightly then said slyly, “I shall stay as long as you do not say anything to make me regret the decision any further.”

He tossed his head back and let out a delighted laugh. Eyes twinkling he bowed deeply to her, “My radiant lady, I am the God of Water, known to my acolytes as Varuna. All lakes, oceans rivers, springs, and streams are mine to command. But for you, I will be only Lance.”

Trying to hide her surprise the goddess only nodded regally, “I see. Well then, Lance, it is nice to finally meet you. My acolytes have spoken of you to me before.” Curious she moved closer to the bank. “What is the reason for redirecting the stream here?”

“This spring will be necessary for the people to get more water for the village. This season has brought us a boon in new additions.”

Nodding, she agreed and explained her plans to increase the bounty of the forest. They spent a delightful afternoon enjoying each other’s company before he bid her goodnight. “Farewell my sweet Pidgeon. Fly back to me again.”

Soon they were a constant in each other’s presence. Lance would float or wade in the waters, and Pidge, as he came to call her, walked along the grassy banks. Their affections grew as time went on. One day emboldened by the feelings he had, Lance drifted closer to his beloved, reaching gently for her hand. Sitting on the edge of the embankment, she smiled and stretched out to reach him. 

Unknown to them, the waters had become jealous of the time they were spending together and surged forward flooding over the Goddess and the surrounding forest. She flew away quickly, but her anger and hurt made the forest hurl mud and tress down upon the river. Days passed as the waters and earth clashed. The people hid in their homes crying to the Gods to rescue them, but no reply was heard. Finally, the storm passed and all was still once again. The acolytes found little traces of their Gods. The water spirits whispered joyous but cryptic words of taking back what was theirs. The forest had also become jealous and the wood sprites giggled that they had taken back their love within the deep forest, far from the water.

 

If you look closely at the waters, you will the faint outline of the broken God and in the deepest parts of the forest, the slight outline of the devastated Goddess.

 

So mind yourself, my sweet child. No matter how much you desire it, sometimes the things you most wish for, are not to be touched.


End file.
